1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual-action exercise apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus involving means enabling reciprocating movement of both hands and feet, such as in cross country ski exercisers and dual-action treadmills, climbers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cross country ski exercisers are typical of exercise apparatus with a so-called dual action, i.e. with both leg and arm movement to simulate movement over the ground such as in cross country skiing. Typically, in such exercise apparatus, pole movement by hand actuation typically involves the poles being pivotally movable relative to the base structure, as in Marshall 4,743,015 (at 22), Dalebout 5,000,442 (at levers 50, 52), and Watterson 5,108,093 (at 24, 26). Ski simulating exercisers are also known which involve reciprocating slide members for both the feet and ski poles, such as disclosed in Rodgers 4,679,786 (at 65), and Feuer 4,960,276 (at 38).
In these known dual action exercise apparatus the Doles or handles or levers provided for hand and arm movement are characteristically of fixed length with the movement being of a pivotal nature or with the lower end of the pole or the like moved horizontally relative to the base structure in a reciprocating manner. In either of these arrangements the pivotal or reciprocating movement of the poles or the like is inherently somewhat artificial in terms of not accurately simulating the hand and arm polling action of a person actually .moving over ground.